Ardientes Clases Particulares
by sachacaro
Summary: Puertas para fuera se comportaban como enemigos, detrás de ellas el deseo les consumía. Porque la tensión sexual tenía que explotar, demasiadas horas juntos, demasiados roces fortuitos. Labios lamidos por lenguas ajenas, uñas rasguñando muslos tan fuerte que sangran. Porque juntos son fuego. Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de la escritora J.K.Rowling.
1. No podría ir peor

La túnica rasgada, la mochila empapada de vete a saber que sería, un ojo morado, el labio partido y el cuerpo magullado. A la enfermería.

Todo por culpa de Draco-maldito-mimado-de-mierda-Malfoy. El muy imbécil me había puesto la zancadilla, ¡en clase de pociones! Como resultado había tirado el ingrediente que sostenía y quería pasar a mi compañero de mesa, Dean. Con tan mala suerte de colarse en el caldero de Neville, que ya de por sí burbujeaba de una sospechosa manera y un humo negruzco envolvía el aula.

Desde el suelo pude apreciar como el liquido espeso se salía descontroladamente y poco a poco derretía el caldero como lava o ácido. Los gritos empezaron a la primera explosión, a la segunda ya estaban todos corriendo a la puerta huyendo de una muerte casi segura.

El profesor Snape se hacía notar entre el gentío y la histeria colectiva, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos furiosos daban entonación a sus gritos.

\- ¡Silencio!, ¡Todo el mundo fuera del salón y en orden, los quiero en el pasillo para un recuento!

Tosiendo y con la túnica rajada por la caída salí junto a los demás y me posicioné con Hermione y Ron, los más cercanos a la puerta. Seguro que me estaban esperando. Al menos estábamos todos bien.

En algún momento una de las explosiones provocó un incendio que tuvo que ser aplacado por un Aguamenti de Snape, todo era un desastre.

Los lloriqueos y temblores de Neville eran perceptibles para todos, esta era la vez que más daños había causado una poción suya. Solo que la culpa no era enteramente suya, Malfoy y yo eramos los causantes.

\- El inútil de Longbottom lo ha conseguido- rió Malfoy mientras se secaba una lágrima falsa- a destruido la clase el solito con una de sus pociones.

\- ¡Cállate Malfoy! Ha sido tu culpa. Si no me hubieses puesto la zancadilla nada de esto hubiese pasado.- lo fulminé con la mirada dispuesto a partirle la cara.

\- ¿Mía? No tengo culpa de que seas tan torpe que tropieces en un suelo recto.

\- ¡Ahora veras!- grité furioso.

Escuchaba los gritos animados de mis compañeros, los aún lloriqueos de Neville, las llamadas de Hermione para que parase, los alientos de Ron para que le destrozase. Los puñetazos volaban sin control, las patadas certeras y jalones en los que acabábamos chocando con las paredes. No noté cuando caímos al suelo y nos rodeaban todos, pero sí quedarme paralizado debajo de Malfoy en una posición un poco comprometedora.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalum!- el profesor Snape después de verificar el aula y todo aquello que pudiese salvar, salió al escuchar los gritos. No estaba muy contento.- ¿Sois unos alcornoques o qué? 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Os quiero a los dos en mi despacho, ¡y no acepto replicas! Todo los demás a su siguiente clase.- gritó cuando algunos protestaron mayoritariamente por los puntos quitados a sus casas y se iban dejándonos tirados.

Cuando Snape nos quitó el hechizo pude notar como Malfoy caía sobre mí después de haber estado sujetando todo el tiempo su cuerpo inmovilizado. Su respiración agitada inundaba mi oído y su flequillo rubio cosquilleaba mi nariz. Cuando se incorporó sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, la distancia era tan corta que pude apreciar sus ojos, tan grises que parecían plata liquida, pero imperceptiblemente a menos que te encontraras a esa distancia, tenía leves motitas celestes, tan claras como el cielo de verano. Su cuerpo lo notaba tan cálido en ciertas zonas que se pegaban demasiado al mio, ¡Ay, Merlin!

Empecé a notar como poco a poco el calor inundaba mi rostro, me estaba ruborizando.

\- ¿Qué estáis esperando una invitación? A mi despacho.- ladró Snape.

Como un resorte nos levantamos inmediatamente y corrimos en su dirección. El recorrido fue como el camino a la silla eléctrica, ya imaginaba como Snape sonreía sádicamente mientras bajaba la palanca que activaría la silla y me freiría como el pollo frito que comía Dudley y Vernon los viernes.

Aunque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos que me habían cautivado y sonrojado. Menee la cabeza para apartar los raros pensamientos. No podía fijarme en eso, ni tampoco en su precioso pelo acariciando mi rostro o su caliente cuerpo sobre el mío. Era absurdo.

¡Malfoy es un imbécil y punto!

En cuanto entramos al despacho la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

\- ¡Hablad! Y más os vale no irritarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Silencio. Teníamos miedo de abrir la boca.

\- Tropecé cuando Malfoy me puso una zancadilla y mi ingrediente cayó en el caldero de Neville.- esperé a que me maldijese.

\- Y no se os ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que poneros a pelear como unos vulgares muggles- desdeñó Snape fulminándonos con la mirada. Afectado por la comparación Malfoy agachó la cabeza apenado.

\- Lo siento, señor. Fue sin querer y Potter se lanzó contra mí como un energúmeno.- Malfoy como todo Slytherin tratando de escapar mandándome al matadero.

Gruñendo e incrédulo por su poca vergüenza casi le vuelvo a saltar encima.

\- ¡Potter! Parece que las pocas neuronas que le quedan solo sirven para dar problemas. Snape tenía tan cara de asco y desprecio que si hubiese podido me habría calcinado.

Mientras el profesor daba vueltas por el despacho intenté controlar mi ira, hervía como volcán en erupción. Estaba con las personas que más odiaba, a parte de Voldy, pero ese era aparte, lo veía una vez al año. Pero a estos dos los tenía que aguantar nueve meses al año. Cuando Snape paró justo delante nuestra me dio muy mala espina.

\- Dos semanas de detención, dejareis los baños de todo Hogwarts reluciente, sin magia.

¡Mierda!No podría ir peor.

\- Y..- comencé a temblar al ver la sonrisa más sádica y tenebrosa que había tenido nunca.- Tendréis juntos tres días a la semana para empezar a llevaros mejor. Draco, le darás clases de pociones al zopenco a ver si aprende algo de una vez. Y que tu encuentres mejores cosas que hacer que incordiar en mis clases y provocar accidentes.

Pues si que podría ir peor.


	2. Bajo una máscara

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando el techo del dosel de mi cama.

Después de salir del despacho de Snape cada uno volvió a su respectiva clase, como ausente, intentando asimilar la gran cantidad de tiempo que tendríamos que vernos.

No tenía ganas de ir así que cambié de dirección y me dirigí al salón de pociones, todavía seguían mis cosas allí así que esperaba que algo se hubiese salvado. Se encontraba desierto cuando entré, el profesor Snape seguiría en su despacho y no terminó de arreglarlo debido a la pelea con Malfoy. Debajo de mi asiento seguía mi mochila, intacta pero empapada debido al aguamenti.

En vez de ir a las siguientes clases fui a la enfermería, estaba echo polvo.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí?- inquirió Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera que me había curado todas mis lesiones los últimos cinco años. Por lo visto mi racha seguiría en sexto curso.- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?,¿caída de escoba, pelea en pasillo o criatura mágica?

\- Pelea en pasillo.

Murmurando la ineptitud de los jóvenes hoy en día me obligó a acostarme en mi cama, como había bautizado por permanencia. Hechizo tras hechizo fue curando heridas y con ungüentos sanando los moretones. Las pociones revitalizantes y regeneradoras de sangre sabían asquerosas pero no tuve opción a negarme, me las metía en la boca una detrás otra, si no moría por las arcadas sería de asfixia.

Luego de la tortura me echó sin contemplaciones, tenia trabajo que hacer, recientemente había una epidemia de gripe en casi todos los alumnos que tenia clase de pociones. Cosa de Sortilejios Weasley, seguro. Parecía que el profesor no estaba de humor, después de nuestra clase.

Sintiéndome culpable acabé en la orilla del lago, mirando como el calamar gigante echaba chorros de agua a los de primero. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts alguna vez habían pinchado al calamar gigante, ya sea por una apuesta o por diversión. Y todo apuntaba que los de primero habían sido retados por los mayores.

Tumbado en mi árbol de siempre por fín pude suspirar a gusto. ¿Por qué no podía pasar un año escolar tranquilo? Solo llevaba una semana y ya estaba castigado. Encima tendría que pasar casi todo mi tiempo libre con Malfoy. Sería un infierno. Ya podía oír a Ron gritando y maldiciendo a Snape y Malfoy, y tendría que escuchar el sermón de Hermione por mi mal comportamiento.

Ojalá Sirius estuviese vivo, lo necesitaba tanto que aún me sentaba en el escritorio y le escribía cartas, pero nunca serían mandadas y tampoco leídas por él. Guardadas en mi baúl y nunca serán leídas. Era como un pasatiempo, una forma anti-estres. Servía para relajarme y contar mis penas.

Este verano había sido el peor...

Dudley y Petunia se habían ido de vacaciones a Mallorca, su amiga Yvonne se quedó a vivir alli después de sus vacaciones. Parece ser que le encantó. Eso solo nos dejaba a Vernon y a mi solos en la casa el último mes que quedaba. Él no podía irse, tenia que trabajar, y yo no tenía escapatoria.

Al no estar tia Petunia tuve que hacerlo todo, limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, arreglar el jardín y sobre todo cocinar para el tio Vernon.

Eso no era tan horrible, dentro de lo que cabe. Lo malo fue cuando empezó a venir bebido. No estaba la tia así que no había nadie que le rindiera cuentas.

Una noche mientras escribía una carta a Sirius, escuché un portazo y un golpe sordo en la planta de abajo. Vernon estaba en casa y estaba ebrio. No pensaba salir, no era tonto. Pero no contaba con que él si vendría a mí.

De un golpe la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, chocando contra la pared violentente. No sabía si los vecinos lo escucharian.

\- Así que el engendro está despierto, eso me facilitará las cosas.- hablaba pausado y le costaba vocalizar, su papada se movía con cada respiración exagerada, como queriendo tomar más aire del que le llegaba.

Andaba tambaleandose y desde donde se encontraba me llegaba el hedor del alcohol y otras sustancias que lo volvían nauseabundo.

Asustado retrocedi hasta que la pared no me lo permitió más.

\- ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que has causado?¿Las veces que por tu culpa me han echado la bronca en el trabajo?

\- ¿Cómo? - no sabía de que hablaba.

Se estaba acercando mucho y esto por alguna razón me hacia temblar de terror.

\- Tu tienes la culpa, anormal. Desde que volviste no he podido sacarte de la cabeza. Por eso me han regañado mucho en el trabajo, casi me despiden y todo por tu culpa. Así que propuse a Petunia el viaje, podría desquitarme sin interrupciones. Porque nadie te quiere y esto es lo que te mereces. Ahora sabrás para lo que vales.- dijo estando a pocos centímetros de mí.

Mi mente no quería creer lo que estaba apunto de pasar, estando paralizado no predije el asalto que sufrí por parte de mi tío.

Inesperadamente me lanzó contra la cama de un golpe, antes de poder gritar recibí un puñetazo en la boca, solo pude gemir de dolor y sorpresa. Sin darme cuenta había rasgado la camiseta vieja que llevaba y bajado mis pantalones. Asustado me revolví intentando alejarme de sus sudadas y enormes manos. Recibí golpe tras golpe hasta que me dió uno en la cabeza tan fuerte que me dejó aturdido por unos minutos. Suficiente tiempo para que el se bajase sus pantalones y me diese la vuelta quedándome desprotegido.

Dolor, un increíble dolor más fuerte que un crucio y muchísimo más duradero y humillante.

Sentí que me partían por la mitad, que me empalaban con un hierro ardiente, me perforaba tan fuerte que sentía como la sangre escurria hasta la cama. Escuchaba su horrible respiración entrecortada en mi oído y su fofo y grasiento cuerpo sobre el mio. Sus jadeos me daban arcadas y su rancio sudor se pegaba a mi piel.

No sé cuanto duró, ya que me desmayé, puede que fuese por el dolor, por el shock, o por la falta de oxígeno, porque Vernon evitaba que chillase apoyando mi cara contra el colchón y apretando con su mano.

Desperté aún con la cara surcada ente lágrimas, todo golpeado, y la sangre en mi rostro y mi ano. Junto con su asqueroso semen.

Nunca me di un baño tan largo, ni tampoco dejé piel por frotar hasta casi hacer sangrar. Las lágrimas desaparecían en la bañera, rabiosas por mi vida. Lo único puro que me quedaba, me lo habían arrebatado.

Esto se volvió a repetir hasta que Petunia y Dudley volvieron, aunque sin golpes ya que no podía dejar evidencias. Las heridas en mi cara se curaron pero las otras no.

Mis ojos perdieron su brillo, mi cabello quedo seco y sin su forma habitual y mi piel se volvió casi cetrina. Había perdido las ganas de vivir. Por dentro cada día, cada vez, pedía a Sirius y a mis padres que me llevasen con ellos. A Voldemort que llegase y me matase de una vez.

Pero nada ocurrió, todo seguía igual.

El día que llegó Dumbledore a por mí para llevarme con los Weasley... Yo ya me había preparado. Por fuera era Harry el-niño-que-vovió, por dentro era un cascarón vacío.


	3. Alianza momentánea

El fin de semana pasó entre los baños y las tareas acumuladas de la semana. Terminando en los ratos libres los metros de pergamino para las clases de Transformaciones, Pociones y Herbología.

El lunes empezó fuerte. Me quedé dormido al haberme acostado tarde mientras limpiaba el baño de los prefectos. Y tampoco pude pegar ojo por las pesadillas. No llegue a tiempo para desayunar y casi pierdo puntos por llegar tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo, el profesor Snape paso por la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin para darnos a Malfoy a mi una nota. En ella ponía lo siguiente:

_Las clases impartidas se llevarán a cabo los días: lunes, miércoles y viernes después del almuerzo, en el aula en desuso contigua a la de pociones. Deberá durar una media de dos horas, no menos._

_Se prohíbe el acompañamiento de compañeros o demás profesores._

_Ante alguna lesión o daño entre ustedes, será notificada una carta a sus tutores y un castigo mayor._

_Atte: Profesor Severus Snape._

Resignado a pasar dos horas con Malfoy, me levanté, se me había acabado el poco apetito que tenía. Me despedí de Ron y Hermione, ya advertidos de los castigos. Andando como si llevase piedras en los zapatos fui llegando al aula asignada. La habitación tenia una leve capa de polvo y el aire olía a rancio y sótano viejo. Llevaba bastante tiempo cerrada.

Aún faltaba media hora para que se acabase la hora del almuerzo así que me puse a limpiar. Total, toda mi vida lo he estado haciendo que más da que limpie esto, así me entre tengo mientras espero.

Cuando estaba todo casi reluciente, Malfoy se digno a llegar. Con su aire pomposo y una mueca en su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de estar aquí como yo.

\- Muy bien, San Potter. Parece que sirves para algo.- dijo mirando alrededor.

\- Déjate de tonterías hurón, suficiente tengo ya como para tener que oír tus idioteces.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - ofendido se preparó sacando su varita para hechizarme.

\- Snape puso en la nota que nada de lesiones o daños. Varita fuera Malfoy.- al menos nos había dado un seguro de vida.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo se sentó en el primer pupitre que encontró y sacó los materiales para la clase.

\- ¿A qué esperas cara-rajada? No tengo todo el día.

Una vez decidida la poción y copiado cinco veces la receta... Estúpido Malfoy.

Ya con el caldero al fuego y los ingredientes dispuestos en la mesa según su tiempo de uso, empezamos.

\- ¡Así no, Potter! Las vueltas al otro lado. - dijo exasperado- Tiene que ser al contrario de las agujas del reloj.

\- No es culpa mía...

\- ¿Si no es tuya de quien, eh?

-... Soy disléxico. -murmure muy bajito mientras removía el caldero en la dirección que me había señalado Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que soy disléxico. - azorado me tapé la cara con el flequillo para que no notaste mi sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué es eso, es una enfermedad?- su mirada interrogante me hizo contestarle.

\- No distingo la izquierda de la derecha. Por mucho que me lo digan o repitan, se me olvida en segundos y no logro recordarlo, las direcciones se confunden entre ellas y casi siempre me equivoco. - me sentía abochornado.

Por la falta de respuesta o burla de parte de Malfoy, decidí levantar la cabeza. Se encontraba pensativo, mirando el caldero como algo muy interesante. En un momento abrió mucho los ojos como si hubiese tenido una clarividencia.

\- ¡Eso es, Potter!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por eso eres malo en pociones. Te he estado observando durante la elaboración y no has cometido ningún fallo hasta ahora. ¡Solo cuando remueves la poción! - expuso Malfoy.

\- Entonces... ¿Sería bueno en pociones si no fuese por mi dislexia?- giré la cabeza cual gatito confundido.

\- Exacto.

Después de averiguar mi problema, que ya sabía, pero al parecer era el único para pociones, las clases resultaron bastante satisfactorias. Con la ayuda de Malfoy en el momento de remover, me señalaba la dirección. La mejora en la clase de pociones fue tan notoria que a la semana siguiente conseguí realizar perfectamente la poción, claro, mirando a Malfoy desde mi sitio para que me guiara en que sentido remover.

Estupefactos, todos vieron como casi a la vez Malfoy y yo entregábamos la poción perfectamente hecha.

Después de eso no iba a creerme que Snape me daría puntos como al hurón, pero al menos tenía aprobados y sin castigos aparte del existente.

Visto el éxito en pociones los demás profesores habían mantenido el castigo para sus materias. Seguiría con Malfoy seis horas a la semana pero estudiando de todo.

Estábamos en nuestra aula, como la habíamos bautizado ya que solo íbamos nosotros, uno al lado del otro con los libros de encantamientos.

\- Hey, Malfoy. Aquí dice que la invención de encantamientos no ha evolucionado desde el año 400 después de Merlín. Solo unos pocos hechizos y la mayoría de viajeros de otros países. ¿Es tan difícil crear hechizos?

\- Bueno, la creación de hechizos es un nivel muy avanzado y solo se da en séptimo año. Solo como temario y proyecto de investigación. No se exige que funcione, sino dar bases solidas y con criterio.

Me quedé mirando mi pergamino.

-Me gustaría crear hechizos. Suena interesante y emocionante.- dije de verdad. Inventar cualquier hechizo que quieras o desearas. El límite sería tu mente, imaginar que puedes hacer lo que quisieses con solo visualizarlo.

Un silencio nos envolvió cada uno en su mundo.

\- ¿Lo intentamos?

No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza para pedirle ayuda al hurón, puede ser que después de pasar tantas horas encerrado con él, y que empezábamos a tener una amistad preventiva...

Nos habíamos unido en un mismo fin, pasar ese tiempo lo menos horrible posible, sorprendiéndonos en una alianza bastante cómoda y fácil de llevar.

Malfoy de buenas era un chico gracioso y cooperativo, con una lengua viperina cuando se exasperaba o se burlaba de mi. Pero me ayudaba en todo y tenía la paciencia que Hermione no me tenía.

Ella me explicaba las cosas cual enciclopedia viviente, sino se me quedaban las cosas me ponía mas libros alrededor. Lo que hacía que siguiera sin enterarme de nada, por lo que copiaba lo que creía que seria la tarea que pedían en el pergamino y lo entregaba tal cuál. Algo de lo que pedían llevaría, digo yo.

El resultado de la conversación fue un Malfoy carcajeándose sobre el pupitre y un yo ruborizado queriendo que me traga la tierra.

Bueno, cuando Malfoy paró de reír estuvo de acuerdo. Ya fuese que saliese mal o bien, al menos tendríamos el trabajo del año que viene adelantado. Como ya iba mejorando en todas las asignaturas, mis clases particulares eran más relajadas y con más tiempo libre. Habíamos decidido dedicarle la segunda hora al proyecto de creación de hechizos.

El poco tiempo libre lo pasábamos en la biblioteca buscando libros de referencias. Sacábamos los que tenían la información que necesitábamos y la investigábamos juntos.

_La creación de hechizos requiere de unos puntos a tratar:_

_Un núcleo mágico más fuerte de la media, ya que requiere un desgaste mágico para el mago o bruja. El inventor pondrá su mente y energía en la visualización del hechizo. No solo hace falta imaginación, sino una creencia y poder tales que la fuerza expulse lo deseado._

_La creencia popular indicaque para ello se necesitaba la bendición de la Diosa Hecate, Diosa de la magia y madre de todo lo mágico. Sin su bendición nadie podía osar crear algo que solo ella podía otorgar. Ella juzgaba si las intenciones del creador eran benignas o malignas. Es sabidoque los hechizos oscuros fueron creado por magos oscuros deseosos de poder, pero tambiénque los recientemente catalogados como hechizos tenebrosos solo desde 1760. Anteriormente los escudos de sangre y runas ceremoniales fueron básicas en toda familia sangre pura._

_Por desgracia esta magia solo podía utilizarla magos lo suficientemente poderosos y expertos, sangre puras. El Ministerio decidió prohibir toda magia juzgada por ellos como oscura, sin saber usarla por el miedo de alguna amenaza._

_Esto hizo enfadar a la Diosa Hecate y los pocos magos capaces de crear hechizos se les fue negada la bendición. Pues para ella toda magiaes importante, la magia es poder puro canalizado. Desde entonces no se ha descubierto ningún hechizo y estamos a la espera de que la Diosa nos perdoney decida bendecirnos._

_Para la ceremonia de bendiciónvéasela página 213_.

Nos miramos uno al otro y supimos que hacer, teníamos trabajo por delante.


	4. Mostrando debilidad

Los gritos de terror inundaban la cama. Gracias a tener las cortinas echadas y la cama insonorizada con hechizos, ninguno de mis compañeros se había perturbado. Pesadillas. Hacía años que tenía pesadillas, ya sean por la muerte de mis padres, o mayoritariamente todo lo relacionado con Voldemort. Pero desde las vacaciones... no podía dormir. El Glamour se había convertido en mi hechizo favorito, cual espejismo todos me veían como si estuviese perfecto, la imagen del niño-que-vivió, gracias a él podía ir por Hogwarts sin parecer un zombie o un enfermo con los días contados. No dormía, no comía, no vivía. Lo único que me daba energía era sorprendentemente el tiempo que pasaba con Draco.

Draco.

No sé en qué momento empecé a pensar en él como Draco y no solo Malfoy. Pero me gustaba, tener a alguien con quien hablar de más cosas a parte de los deberes, el Quidditch o Voldemort. Las burlas entre clases y las bromas entre nosotros me tenían despierto y animado la mayor parte del día.

Lo malo eran las noches.

Siempre volvía la noche.

Si cerraba los ojos por más de dos minutos, aún podía sentir las gotas de sudor de Vernon cayendo sobre mí, el dolor como hierro candente en mi ano y su olor inmundo en mi nariz.

No quería dormir, así que me pasaba casi toda la noche investigando sobre la bendición de la Diosa Hécate. El ritual era bastante sencillo en sí, pero debía hacerse en el momento oportuno y de la manera adecuada, todo al milímetro. Tras horas estudiando siempre caía medio inconsciente en la cama, el problema era que al poco tiempo venía la pesadilla y vuelta a empezar. Con suerte dormía tres horas seguidas.

\- ¿Sabes que estamos a menos de dos semanas de poder realizar el ritual?

\- Ya lo sé, Malfoy.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te veo más dormido que despierto en todo momento? Incluso en las clases de la profesora McGonagall.

Estaba llegando al límite, el tiempo se nos venía encima y yo casi no podía ni mantener la vista en el libro. Los mareos eran cada vez más frecuentes y ni siquiera podía vomitar por que no tenía nada que echar. Lo peor era que hacía tiempo que ni Ron ni Hermione me hablaban, hacía tanto tiempo que no teníamos una conversación decente...

Lo último que recuerdo era a Ron echándome en cara que los había abandonado, que lo había cambiado por el maldito hurón, que ya no era el mismo. Hermione no se metió, pero por su rostro parecía de acuerdo con Ron. Desde entonces yo no existía para ellos, o eso me parecía a mí cuando pasaban por mi lado como si yo fuese invisible, aire.

Todo me superaba.

Las clases con Draco eran lo único que me mantenía vivo.

_Paso 1:_

_Al atardecer encender una hoguera lo suficientemente grande que permita la ofrenda de dos personas (Malfoy y yo). En ella quemar una ofrenda equivalente al deseo que se vaya a pedir (normalmente objetos personales, alimentos, animales, etc)._

_Paso 2:_

_Escribir las runas en nuestro cuerpos desnudo con sangre de unicornio otorgada libremente._

_Paso 3:_

_Cuando la luna esté justo en el centro del cielo, entrar en el lago mientras se recita las palabras del libro para purificar tanto cuerpo como espíritu. En el momento en el que la luna ya no se encuentre en el centro, salir y dejarnos secar por el calor de la hoguera, sin nada que nos toque._

_Paso 4:_

_Cortando la palma de la mano, derramar la sangre en la hoguera que se encontrara medio apagada, recitándole a la diosa el deseo requerido (la bendición)._

_Paso 5:_

_Si el fuego de la hoguera revive (habremos tenido suerte), la Diosa debería manifestarse y decidir si conceder la bendición o no._

Dejé de escribir y observé el pergamino donde anoté todo lo que habíamos descubierto, y nuestros pasos a seguir dentro de cinco días. Parecía más fácil de lo que verdaderamente era. Draco consiguió la sangre de unicornio, robando en el armario de ingredientes del profesor Snape, en ese momento sufrí un déjà vu, recordé mi segundo año. Decidimos realizar el ritual en un claro cerca de un mini lago justo en el centro del bosque prohibido. Casualmente donde los unicornios pastaban.

\- ¿Otra vez en las nubes, cararajada?

De un salto saqué la varita mientras revoleaba la silla del susto.

\- Maldita sea Malfoy, casi me da un infarto.

\- Eres demasiado nenaza Potter.- se burló mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

El aula junto con la biblioteca se habían convertido en nuestros sitios de reunión, además de que en el aula podíamos estar todo el tiempo que quisiésemos. Después de todo este tiempo Snape no había aparecido, solo la primera semana, y para comprobar si nos habíamos matado.

Éramos libres aquí.

\- Debemos hablar, Potter.

Solo el silencio le respondió.

\- Potter.

Nada.

\- ¡Harry, por Merlín!

Le miré para darle a entender que le escuchaba.

Sus ojos expresaban toda su irritación por mí, el cuerpo tenso y sus manos en puños para contenerse.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estas distraído en todo momento, pareces más cansado cada día que pasa. Te noto nervioso cuando alguien habla de su familia, te alejas para no hablar. No te veo comer en el Gran Comedor, solo tomas jugo de calabaza. Tus practicas de Quidditch son penosas y no hablas con nadie. He notado como solo interactúas conmigo, ya no hablas con la comadreja ni la sangre sucia...- esperó un momento para que le corrigiese, cosa que no pasó.- Vale, esto es serio.

Levantándose de la silla vino hacia mí y me agarró por los hombros, quedando cara a cara, una bonita y furiosa cara, por cierto.

Mi respiración se volvió cada vez más errada en cada minuto que pasaba mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los míos, plata y esmeralda.

\- Dime qué ocurre, y esta vez sé sincero.- Draco parecía verdaderamente preocupado por mí.

Sentía los ojos humedecidos y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente. Al abrir la boca solo emití un quejido, no me salían las palabras. Inevitablemente me puse a llorar como si hubiesen abierto las compuertas del dique. Solo bastó que Draco me preguntase una única vez más para romperme.

\- ¿Harry?- el asombro con el que dijo mi nombre me hizo saber que lo descoloqué, que en ningún momento se esperó tal arranque de llorera por mi parte.

Con las manos tapando mi rostro para que no me viese me ovillé en la silla, un pobre intento de protección.

\- ¡Potter!

Ya repuesto Draco se levantó del asiento contrariado, no entendía que me pasaba pero yo solo quería volver a mi cama y desaparecer. Estaba llorando delante de él, era patético.

En algún momento de mi crisis noté como unas manos jalaban de mis brazos para despegarlas y ponerme recto. Alguien me zarandeaba y me gritaba, pero no podía reconocer quien era, como acto automático me revolví y lloré más, rememorando las escenas con Vernon.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no...! Por favor, seré bueno, no, no... Tío Vernon, ¡Basta!, no más, por favor...- balbucee incoherencias mientras intentaba deshacerme de sus manos, estaba muerto de terror.

En un forcejeo demasiado fuerte me desconcentró de mi balbuceo y consiguió que me apartase las manos de la cara, exponiéndome y haciéndome sentir más vulnerable. Las manos se posicionaron en mi cara y la voz que antes se escuchaba lejana, ahora podía oírla perfectamente.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Maldita sea Harry, escúchame!- la voz sonaba desesperada y no se parecía en nada a la del Tío Vernon.- ¡Por favor abre los ojos, Harry!

Con miedo, los abrí.

Todo volvió a cobrar sentido, estaba en Hogwarts. Me encontraba en el aula que compartía con Draco para nuestras clases particulares. Y tenía delante a un Draco Malfoy despeinado, desarreglado, sin aliento, muy asustado y preocupado.

Había tenido una crisis nerviosa delante de Draco.


	5. Revelación

Silencio.

Era lo único que se escuchaba en el aula después de mi crisis nerviosa.

Draco no se había despegado de mi en ningún momento, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, como pensando en todo y en nada. Y yo solo me quedé en silencio, esperando la burla, el momento en el que me miraste y se riese de mi por tal arranque.

Quería volver a hacerme un ovillo pero los brazos de Drago no me dejaban. Me tenia sujeto desde el último zarandeo.

Harto de esperar decidí hablar.

\- Draco... - mi voz sonaba apagada y rasposa por los gritos y las lágrimas derramadas.

Por fin pareció volver en sí y me miró, tan intensamente que parecía traspasarme. Intimidado quise hecharme hacia trás pero no me lo permitió, sus manos sujetando más fuertemente mis brazos.

\- Tu y yo vamos a hablar. Y quiero la verdad. - sus ojos estaban encendidos como llamas furiosas, tuve miedo.

Poco a poco me fue soltando pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro, tanteandome.

No podría huir, y de alguna forma tampoco quería. Necesitaba contarlo todo, tener a alguien en quien apoyarme y no sentirme la gran mierda que creía ser.

Subiendo la mirada decidí exponerme por primera vez. Eliminé el glamour y dejé que me viese.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandado y una maldición salió por el asombro.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir o comer?

Sabía lo que estaba viendo y me sentía tan avergonzado y asqueado de mi mismo que me encogi y tapé mi rostro. Más lágrimas salieron.

De un tirón me encontré entre sus brazos. Una acción tan imprevista y genuina que me cortó las lágrimas. Estaba entre los brazos de Draco.

\- Por Merlín, ¿qué te ha pasado?

El calor de su cuerpo se transmitía al mio, frío y sudoroso. No había notado que tenia tanto frio hasta que no tuve su calor.

\- No sé por donde empezar...

\- Supongo que por el año pasado, que es cuando estabas bien.

\- No estaba bien pero me alegro de parecerlo - solté una risita triste.

-¿Harry?

\- Draco por favor no me interrumpas, necesito prepararme.

"Supongo que el principio fue cuando era pequeño y Dumbledore me llevó con mis tíos. Lo único que recuerdo fue los gritos cuando me tenían cerca y les molestaba mi presencia, los azotes por acercarme a mi primo y la oscuridad de la alacena."

"Cuando tuve conciencia de que debía apañarmelas solo, ellos vieron que me podían dar tareas. Empecé limpiando, barriendo todo aquello a lo que llegase sin ayuda. Luego llegó la comida, hacía el desayuno, fue lo que más me costó porque casi no llegaba a los fogones y casi siempre me quemaba. Aprendí a que no se me cayera nada aun que me hiciese daño, pues los golpes de tio Vernon eran peores."

Me estremeci al nombrarlo y pensar en él. Draco solo me abrazó más fuerte.

"Cuando pude hacer bien el desayuno vinieron el almuerzo y la cena. Me costaron bastantes quemaduras y golpes pero pude hacerlos. Tia petunia se dio cuenta que era eficiente para mi edad y me dejo todas las tareas que le pertenecían. Limpiar la casa, tender la ropa, arreglar el jardín, hacer la comida, pintar paredes o las cercas, lavar el coche, recoger los juguetes de Duddly, ir a la compra, recoger los trajes de tio Vernon de la tintoreria, etc."

"Mi tarea favorita era el jardín, era mi momento de tranquilidad fuera de su vista y podía cuidar de las flores. "

"Recuerdo mi primer dia de colegio, estaba ansioso por conocer a otros niños y tener amigos, mi primo solo se acercaba a mi para golpearme con algo o inculparme de sus trastadas, lo que me acarreba más castigos. Lo que yo no sabia era que mis tios habían hablado con mis profesores, era un bicho raro y mentiroso, no debían creerme. Y mi Primo se encargó de que ningún niño se juntaste conmigo. Así que siempre estuve solo. "

"Los niños se empezaron a reir de mi cuando se dieron cuenta de como vestía, la vieja ropa de Duddly. Ni siquiera me compraron ropa, un fenómeno no merecía nada nuevo, un fenómeno se tenia que contentar con las sobras de las personas decentes, un fenómeno debía dar gracias por vivir bajo el techo de personas honradas. "

"Las reglas no podían romperse, todo tenia que ser normal. Así que cuando algo era anormal, yo era castigado. La magia accidental apareció la primera vez que Tia petunia me pegó con la sartén en la cabeza, había quemado el bacon. Había aceite hirviendo en ella lo que me quemó la cara, sentí tanto dolor que me desmayé. No me llevaron al hospital, solo me encerraron en la alacena. Lo único bueno es que mi magia curó las quemaduras y cuando me desperté estaba perfecto. "

"Que me curase no alegró a mi Tio... Los golpes se repitieron con cada pequeño error, hasta que mi magia accidental no volvió a aparecer cuando se trataban de los golpes de mi familia. Es extraño porque desaparecen cuando ellos no estan, como un método de supervivencia. "

Me encogí de hombros.

"Pero te acabas acostumbrando pues es lo único que conoces. Lo peor vino este verano... "

Me separé un poco del abrazo para concentrarme mejor.

"Mi Tia y Primo viajaron a Mallorca, una amiga suya vive alli. Mi Tio se quedó ya que tenia trabajo.

No sabía que iba a pasar.

¡¡¡Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer una cosa así!!! "

\- ¡¿Qué hizo, Harry?! - la desesperación era palpable.

\- Me violó. Durante todo el verano me ha estado violando.- las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y no podía mirar a Draco a la cara por la verguenza.

Sentí como me levantaba la cara muy despacio, con dulzura y calma. Sus ojos se alinearon con los mios y pude ver su desesperación y rabia.

\- Voy a matarlo. - siseó con los dientes apretados.

Sorprendido agrandé los ojos.

-¿Qué?

\- Voy a matar a ese sucio muggle, va a morir de una forma lenta y agónica, tendrá tanto dolor que me suplicará piedad y que sea el mismisimo Señor Oscuro el que acabe con él. - su voz sonó tan venenosa y con tanto odio que por primera vez sentí lastima por mi Tio.

\- Draco...¿no te doy asco? - el miedo que sentía a que me abandonase era atroz.

Desprevenido por mi pregunta se quedó callado, dándome a pensar que si, le daba asco.

De un jalón me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me exprime.

\- No seas idiota, Potter. - me susurró en el oído.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

Era agradable. No sentía repulsión, al contrario, me encantó.

Siento la demora tenia trabajo y poco tiempo libre, he ido escribiendo poco a poco, espero que os guste.


	6. Tensión sexual

El día siguiente fue el más incómodo que había tenido nunca. O al menos eso me parecía cuando entré a clase de Pociones y tuve a Draco delante de mí.

Desde el principio tuvimos en mente que fuera de nuestro aula seríamos los de siempre, enemigos. Y no sabía por qué pero ahora me dolía. Cuando lo veía mis labios querían elevarse para formar una sonrisa.

Entre clases, por los pasillos nos empujabamos e insultabamos como siempre. Aún que ahora lo hacia más por tocarle, rozarle, saber que estaba ahí.

No podía creer que tenía a Draco Malfoy preocupándose por mí. Cada vez que nos veíamos a solas, aún siendo en los pasillos, me preguntaba que cómo me encontraba. Me llevaba comida a la clase para ver que de verdad comía. Y lo más vergonzoso de todo... me untaba crema en el cuerpo.

Después de ver cada herida y cicatriz decidió tomarse como trabajo personal el curar cada una de ellas. Esto me costó bastante, dejar que alguien me tocase, además de semidesnudo. Según me dijo en unas semanas desapareceria todo, pero serían unas semana con Draco tocando toda mi piel.

\- Estate quieto Potter.- la desesperación era tangible en su voz.

\- No puedo evitarlo Draco.- me estremecia en cada roce - De verdad que lo intento pero, se me aparecen imágenes horribles cada vez que me tocas. Y no quiero recordarlo.

Con una mirada decidida dejó el ungüento en el escritorio y alzó la mano lentamente. Como en cámara lenta veía su mano acercándose a mi pecho.

Sentí aparecer como un flashback y esa mano delgada y pálida se convirtió en una gorda, sudorosa y callosa mano de Vernon.

Cuando comencé a temblar Draco paró.

\- Harry, mírame. No apartes la mirada de mí, centrate solo en mi rostro y voz.- mientras hablaba su mano se acercaba.- Voy a tocarte Harry y si en algún momento quieres que pare, dímelo.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones solo me centré en su rostro, concretamente en sus bellos ojos.

Estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no pude notar cuando la mano de Draco llegó a mi pecho. Ante el primer temblor actuó con rapidez.

\- Harry, no pienses, solo escuchame y siente mi mano. Soy yo, no hay nadie más que tu y yo, estamos en nuestro aula. Estamos solos y nadie puede entrar porque la puerta está bloqueada. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. - susurraba Draco mientras su mano recorría mi pecho.

Lentamente pero seguro, pasaba delicadamente por mis cicatrices y con mimo las acariciaba. El susurrante habla y las caricias de Draco estaban pasandole factura a mi cuerpo. Los minutos se alargaban y mi corazón latía tan fuerte y veloz que creía que saldría despedido. Un nuevo temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no era causa de malos recuerdos.

\- No te haré daño, Harry. Aunque en un principio nos odiasemos, bueno no lo llamaría odio, es demasiado para lo que sentía. Era más... Me sentí humillado y decepcionado cuando rechazaste mi amistad, asi que fue una venganza por despecho supongo. Detestaba verte con Granger y el Weasley cuando ni querías estar cerca de mi.

Las palabras de Draco calaron ondo en mi corazón. Puede que en algún tiempo atrás pensase horrores de los Malfoy incluido Draco, pero me di cuenta que no era para nada como lo imaginaba. Es atento, muy inteligente, de lengua afilada en los momentos precisos, atractivo como todo Malfoy, protector con lo que cree que es suyo, egocéntrico a más no poder, y podría seguir diciendo cosas.

\- Y-yo lo siento. La verdad es que no me caías mal al principio, pero despues de meterte con Ronald... Fue el primer amigo que hice y te estabas metiendo con él. Siento haberte rechazado porque me doy cuenta de que tu no me hubieses dejado,¿verdad?

Me sentía tan triste al pensar que me perdí su amistad, solo por hablar mal de el chico que se había hecho mi amigo hacia unos minutos. Pensándolo en frío, yo horrible.

\- Perdoname. -gimotee mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

Draco posó sus manos en mi cara y me secó las múltiples lágrimas que salieron sin darme cuenta.

-No te go nada que perdonarte, al fin te diré cuenta quién era mejor. -sonó tan prepotente y mimado como la primera vez que le conocí.

Reí entre lágrimas.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí.

\- Draco, creo que confío en tí más de lo que he confiado nunca en nadie.

Un peculiar brillo inundó los claros ojos de Draco, quedé fascinado por un segundo, por lo que me perdí el momento en el que se fue acercando a mí. Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, tan cálido y dulce poco el chocolate caliente que tomamos en el Gran Comedor en el almuerzo.

Imperceptiblemente me mordí el labio inferior ante tanta tensión. El escalofrío que tenía en toda la columna y el tirón en mi entrepierna me daban una pista de lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Por primera vez sentía deseo sexual.

Y era con Draco Malfoy.

Que por cierto miraba mi boca como si encontrara muy interesante el mordisqueo al que estaba sometiendo a mis labios.

Nuestras respiraciones se convertian en jadeos por la velocidad.

Más cerca.

Por unos centímetros.

Deseaba tanto sentir sus labios.

Solo unos milímetros.

Si abría la boca podría rozarme con la suya.

¡Solo un poco más!

¡Maldita sea muevete!

El roce fue tan suave, tan dulce que parecía que una pluma se posase sobre mis labios. Enternecido y encantado por me envalentone, y presione más fuerte contra sus labios. Al parecer abrí una compuerta, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con un agarre tan ferreo y demandante que nuestros pechos colisionaron. Lejos de espantarme me hizo reir en medio del beso.

El calor fue subiendo al igual que el beso, prácticamente nos devorábamos mutuamente.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello mientras él me empujaba cada vez más a él. Prácticamente estaba sentado en su regazo. Sus manos me masajeaban por todos lados, más concretamente mi trasero.

El deseo era algo nuevo y embriagador, abrasaba todo mi cuerpo como fuego.

Por una vez en mi vida deseaba tener a alguien tocando mi cuerpo, y daba gracias a que fuese Draco Malfoy.

Muchas gracias por la espera, estoy ocupada y escribo en mis ratitos libres (escasos). Espero que os haya gustado este preliminar de la historia. Espero publicar pronto.

Y sobre todo muchas gracias por los comentarios de: Beginnerdreams.

Espero que os guste.


	7. Entre roces y puertas

La adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras los jadeos salían de mi boca. El sabor embriagante de Draco me tenía hechizado, creía que nunca podría cansarme de besarlo.

\- D-Draco. -intenté decirle mientras lamía mis labios con tanta sensualidad que creía que me vendría en ese mismo momento.

Ignorando mi llamado me apretó más contra él, lo que no creía posible. Notaba su erección debajo de mí, en mi trasero, cada vez más dura.

Con una fuerza que creía desconocida me levantó y me puso sobre un pupitre. Siguió masageando mis nalgas como si fuesen una pelota anti-estrés.

Gemí tan fuerte que lo desconcentré y pareció darse cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- ¿Harry? -preguntó con una voz desconcertada y los ojos tan sorprendidos que me entró la risa.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que solté una carcajada pero la cara de Draco era demasiado graciosa.

Le sonreí tan calmado que él pareció calmarse también. Un escaso minuto después él pareció decidirse.

\- ¿Puedo volver a besarte? -la pregunta me hizo sonreír aún más.

\- Tus besos han hecho que me olvide de mi... Tio. No tienes que volver a preguntar, si es contigo claro que quiero.

Me encontraba lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo cuanto encontraba a mi alcance. Por una vez era libre, por primera vez podía elegir que hacer, ¡y me encantaba! Podía apretar sus hombros mientras me restragaba contra sus piernas, creando una fricción tan placentera que solo conseguía jadear. Podía marcar una y otra vez el blanco y dulce cuello que tenía a mi entera disposición. Escuchar los suspiros de éxtasis que daba Draco a cada momento.

Adoraba este nuevo sentimiento.

De repente Draco hizo algo que me desconcertó, metió las manos en mis pantalones y frotó mi pene con rapidez y cuidado, que por una vez se encontrada duro.

Los instantes siguientes están fuera de mi memoria, por que la mente se me puso en blanco. Solo podía escuchar un pitido sordo y de fondo un fuerte gruñido.

Una vez que pude volver en mí me si cuenta de algo.

Me había corrido,¡por primera vez me había corrido!

Con los cuerpos sudorosos y calientes por el esfuerzo, nos deslizamos hasta quedar sentados otra vez en las sillas. Yo con la ayuda de Draco pues me temblaban las piernas como gelatina. Y con pase de varita, Draco nos limpió y desapareció los restos de nuestra, ¿aventura?

Ahora llegaba el momento incómodo. Después de recobrar el aliento y de que el cerebro pudiese aclararse, estaba jodido.

¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara despues de esto? Recordaría cada momento y en solo pensarlo fuerte calores recorrían mi cuerpo y todo mi rostro.

\- Harry.

Nervioso e indeciso fui levantando la cabeza, todo el rato en el que habíamos estado en silencio, había estado mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?- la voz de Draco era tan lastimera que creó una alarma en mi.

\- ¿Qué?¡No!- exaltado me acerqué más a él, aunque casi nos rozabamos sentados en las sillas. -Sólo... yo...

Cuando las personas dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma, tienen razón. No puedes esconder tus sentimientos, tus temores, por muy bueno que seas escondiendolos.

Draco debió descubrirlo porque se relajó y me miró con tanta dulzura que me calentó el corazón.

\- Anda, ven aquí. - sonriendo me abrió sus brazos y me lancé a él buscando refugio.

Fuertes, protectores y cálidos eran los brazos de Draco para mí.

-Draco. -le llamé levantando la vista, buscando la reacción.- Gracias.

Una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón del abrazo es lo que obtuve como respuesta.

* * *

**_¡No me maten! Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero tengo cosas que hacer y muchas veces no encuentro tiempo o inspiración._**

**_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, es un poco más corto pero creo que tiene lo suficiente hasta el próximo._**

**_Gracias por esperar y sobre todo a: _Cristine Malfoy y a Beginnerdreams. **


End file.
